quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Asher
|cause_of_death: = Blast injury; killed in a nuclear bomb explosion|home: = New York City, New York|affiliation = *Federal Bureau of Investigation|occupation = *Former NAT at Quantico *Former IT tech specialist *Former accountant|gender: = Male|hair_color: = Brown|eye_color: = Brown|allies = *Shelby Wyatt *Caleb Haas *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *Hannah Wyland *Will Olsen *Oren Shelef *Miranda Shaw *Natalie Vasquez † *Drew Perales † *Clayton Haas †|enemies: = *Dr. Susan Langdon *Elias Harper † *Liam O'Connor †|romances: = *Raina Amin (former romantic interest)|portrayed_by: = Tate Ellington|first_appearance: = Run|latest_appearance: = Yes|latest_mention: = MOCKINGBIRD}} was a former top recruit at Quantico. After graduating from Yale University, he worked as an accountant for his family's company and later he spent almost two years in the Israel Defense Forces before applying for the FBI. After being kicked out of Quantico, he worked as an IT tech for a short period. Sometime after the Grand Central bombing, he met with Alex and later found out the truth about the real culprit behind the horrific incident. He later died to save Alex and his former classmates from a nuclear bomb explosion at Quantico by driving his truck with the detonated device off the bridge and down the river. He was portrayed by Tate Ellington. Character Biography Simon Asher is a former accountant and was believed to be Quantico’s first openly gay recruit, until he revealed to Elias Harper that he was only pretending to be gay to get into the academy. All in all, Simon is a mystery; his calm, pleasant demeanor belies some dark secrets. From day one at Quantico to the day after the bombing, Simon takes a long and strange journey that leads Alex to find him in a very unexpected place. Brilliant, calculating and deadly, Simon is unpredictable, but his genius and expertise may be Alex’s only hope of figuring out who really bombed Grand Central. Description Simon went to Yale University, graduating summa cum laude. Afterwards, he worked as an accountant for his family's company. He joined the Israeli Defense Force as a translator due to his skill with languages, but was later made to lure women into interrogations about the whereabouts of their husbands. He left the Israeli Defense Force after finding out that his platoon leader went rogue and committed human rights abuses towards women, and later enrolled in Quantico to make amends for his past actions. At Quantico, Simon was one of the top NATs in his class. After being kicked out of Quantico due to a misconduct, Simon worked for a tech startup as an IT tech. Later, Alex approached him first after the Grand Central bombing and he took her to his tech offices to analyze the wire she found in her apartment. Although unknown to Alex. Simon was actually working for the FBI as an informant to capture Parrish, but after Ryan pressured him to protect her, Simon changed his mind and helped her escape the FBI at their pickup point. Later in the events of the series, he was suspected of being the culprit behind the Command Center bombing. Three months after the bombing, he was brought in to testify against Elias Harper during the congressional hearing case. Weeks after the hearing, it was finally revealed that Liam O'Connor was the perpetrator of the bombings in New York. As a last resort, Simon tried to help his former classmates in defusing another bomb that was implanted by Liam at Quantico. Whilst driving the truck with the nuclear bomb, he sacrifices himself in order to minimize the risk of radiation fallout. Trivia * Simon was confirmed to be an observant Jew in Run. * He was a romantic interest of Raina Amin. * He was a former NAT at Quantico. * He graduated summa cum laude from Yale University. * In Yes, Simon died in order to save Alex and his former classmates at Quantico. He drove in a truck with the nuclear bomb. In order to minimize the radiation fallout, he drove off the bridge and down the river prior to the explosion. **He is the third main character to die. The first two were Natalie Vasquez and Liam O'Connor. *In AQUILINE, it was revealed that it had been a year since he passed away from the crisis at Quantico in Yes. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Former Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Former FBI Recruits